Spike/Gallery
Gallery of promotional images featuring Spike. Photo shoots ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 Promotional shoots of Spike for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2. Spike03.jpg Spike02.jpg Spike_buffy_season_2.jpg Spike_buffy_season_2_three.jpg Spike1-1-.jpg S2 046.jpg Spike_buffy_season_2_two.jpg S2 083.jpg S2 084.jpg S2 082.jpg Buffysd.jpg Spike-Dru-spike-and-drusilla-2256038-640-758.jpg spike-drusilla-005.jpg Spike-SophiaCrawford-01.jpg Spike-SophiaCrawford-02.jpg Spike-SophiaCrawford-03.jpg S2 071.jpg S2 072.jpg Buffy-cast.jpg drusilla-angel-spike-001.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4 Promotional shoots of Spike for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. Spike promo.png Spike_smirk_promo.jpg Spike.jpg 1Spike_001-1xypuvd.jpg 1spike 3.jpg 1rk2h1iae.jpg 1pic_1124323628_10.jpg vampire-Spike-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-619961_587_844.jpg SpikeJMarsters_GL_26oct09_rex_b_592x888.jpg spike vampy face.jpg james-marsters-20050731-59107.jpg 242859070.jpg Spike_vamp_face_3.jpg S4_054.jpg Buffy-james-marsters-spike-promo.jpg Spike013.jpg Spike-James-Marsters-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-2968412-496-577.jpg Spike12.jpg Spike-James-Marsters-spike-2968454-400-791.jpg Buffy-spike-james-marsters-dvdbash-1.jpg Spike-James-Marsters-spike-2968428-400-1208.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5 Promotional shoots of Spike for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5. 1spike.jpg 1spike08.jpg S5 076.jpg Spike 018.jpg Spike 80.jpg Biographie-de-James-Marsters.jpg Spike-Season-5-Promos-spike-22267508-2516-2560-1-.jpg S5 073.jpg S5 074.jpg S5 075.jpg BtVS-Season-5-Promos-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-35481209-501-640 spike.jpg 006-0.jpg James_Marsters.Spike-1-.jpg S5 087.jpg Spike 004.jpg Spike46.jpg Spike-Jazz Hands.jpg Spike-S5.jpg Spike47.jpg S5 084.jpg S4 050.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 Promotional shoots of Spike for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6. 1spike-98275.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_6.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_5.jpg Spike_season_six_7.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_3.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_12.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_4.jpg Spike_season_six_11.jpg James23.jpg Spike_buffy_season_six_2.jpg Spike_season_six_10.jpg E9ab0570.jpg Spike_season_six_8.jpg Spike_season_six_9.jpg Spike93.jpg ''Angel'' season 5 Promotional shoots of Spike for ''Angel'' season 5. spike angel season five.jpg Buffy_spike_wolfram-hart.jpg S5 035.jpg Spike_season_5_wolfram&hart_close_up.jpg 004.jpg S5 033.jpg 003-0.jpg spike angel season five 2.jpg spike angel season five 3.png 031.jpg 032.jpg S5 037.jpg S5 038.jpg James-marsters_season_5.jpg S5 041-0.jpg S5 040.jpg spike21.jpg S5 039.jpg Spike 2.jpg Spike head turned.jpg 1spike4.jpg SuperSpike_.jpg Spikeoh.jpg david-boreanaz-e-james-marsters-in-una-immagine-promo-della-stagione-3-di-buffy-111131.jpg spike and angel 1.jpg angel and spike 2.jpg S5_048.jpg AngelCast.jpg S5 Angel Investigations 01.jpg S5 Angel Investigations 02.jpg Episode stills ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 Promotional stills of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 2. School Hard Buffy Spike 02.jpg Buffy-and-Spike-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-76460 288 396.jpg 760 sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-stills-hq-buffy-259751750.jpg BuffyLaughingStill.jpg Spike about to take a bite out of Buffy.jpg Drusilla Spike 04.jpg 40.jpg Lie to me still.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 02.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 03.jpg 2x13 010.jpg 2x13 011.jpg Drusilla Spke 02.jpg Drusilla Spike 01.jpg Drusilla Spike 03.jpg Angel-Drusilla-Spike.jpg 006-1.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4 Promotional stills of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4. Spike sun3.jpg Spike sun4.jpg Spike sun2.jpg Spike sun1.jpg Harmony Spike 1.jpg Harmony Spike 2.jpg Harmony Spike 3.jpg Initiative Spike Willow 02.jpg Initiative Spike Willow 03.jpg Initiative Spike Willow 01.jpg Initiative Spike Willow 04.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055307-993-1450.jpg ''Angel'' season 1 Promotional stills of Spike in ''Angel'' season 1. S1stills010.jpg In the Dark Spike2.jpg In the Dark Spike4.jpg In the Dark Angel Spike 01.jpg In the Dark3.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5 Promotional stills of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5. Out of My Mind Buffy Spike.jpg S5stills077.jpg buffy and spike out of my mind still.jpg Spike2.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 01.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 02.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 04.jpg Out of My Mind Spike Buffy 03.jpg Buffy spike01.jpg S5stills073.jpg Spikedru.jpg S5stills092.jpg S5stills093.jpg B5x07 Dru Spike.jpg Fool for Love Whirlwind.jpg Scourgeeurope.jpg B5x07 William the Bloody.jpg Spike&Nikki.jpg Spike Nikki 02.jpg B5x07 BtS 04.jpg B5x07 BtS 05.jpg Spike new york.jpg B5x07 Spike NY.jpg S5 089.jpg S5stills069.jpg Spike-Drusilla-Brazil.jpg S5stills070.jpg S5stills075.jpg Spike-Drusilla-Brazil2.jpg Fool for Love Dru Spike.jpg B5x07 Dru Chaos Spike.jpg S5stills071.jpg Spike-James-Marsters-spike-2968425-446-650.jpg S5stills068.jpg 012.jpg S5stills072.jpg Intervention Buffybot Spike.jpg spike and buffybot intervention still.jpg Forever Spike.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 Promotional stills of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6. S6stills014.jpg S6stills015.jpg S6stills016.jpg BuffySpikeBuffyOMWF still.jpg Once-More-With-Feeling still.jpg S6stills019.jpg S6stills064.jpg Spike_vampface_2.jpg Spike16-1-.jpg S6stills038.jpg S6stills025.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7 Promotional stills of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7. Buffy_lessons_spike_still.jpg S7stills002.jpg Lessons Spike004.jpg james-marsters-3915.jpg S7stills084.jpg S7stills099.jpg 47642_1201212009889_full.jpg Spike-James-Marsters-spike-2968625-400-600.jpg S7stills108.jpg S7stills067.jpg S7stills166.jpg S7stills068.jpg S7stills070.jpg S7stills107.jpg 002D7AE1-61E8-4651-9FDF-F155A7DA3187.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055792-1000-651.jpg S7stills111.jpg Buffy-james-marsters-spike-dvdbash02.jpg ''Angel'' season 5 Promotional stills of Spike in Angel season 5. Conviction Spike Angel Fred Gunn.jpg S5stills002.jpg S5stills003.jpg Herewithoutyoupic.jpg S5stills004.jpg S5stills005.jpg S5stills006.jpg Spike--angel--spike-484867_550_784.jpg S5stills007.jpg S5stills009-0.jpg S5stills015.jpg S5stills016.jpg S5stills017.jpg S5stills018-0.jpg S5stills023-0.jpg S5stills024.jpg S5stills031.jpg S5stills047.jpg S5stills057.jpg S5stills058.jpg S5stills059.jpg Destiny Spike Angel.jpg Spike_vs_Angel_Season-5.jpg S5stills063.jpg S5stills064.jpg S5stills065.jpg S5stills070-0.jpg Group21.jpg Group19.jpg Destiny11.jpg S5stills092-0.jpg 031 (1).jpg S5stills102.jpg S5stills106.JPG S5stills117.JPG S5stills121.JPG S5stills127.JPG S5stills148.JPG S5stills152.JPG S5stills177.JPG Spike--angel--spike-484862_350_525.jpg Spike_not_fade_away_still.jpg Not Fade Away 02.jpg Not Fade Away 01.jpg Category:Galleries